Not so Valiant not so Wise
by Fadesintothewest
Summary: One possible scenario on why the relationship between Fingon and Turgon is estranged. Though I am not committed to the notion that they are, I am having fun breaking some rules. Elenwë and Finrod help these two along. These elves are fallible and so damn loveable!
1. Chapter 1

Many stories in the fandom treat the relationship between Fingon and Turgon as one strained either by the difference in age between the two, the influence of the sons of Fëanor on Fingon, or a combination of the two. While I can go either way with Fingon and Turgon's relationship, in this piece, I am choosing to treat their relationship as one that has been estranged. Here I am exploring the origins of that estrangement. So it follows that I see elves, especially the Noldor of the First Age as fallible, very fallible. In rereading the Silmarillion I am always struck by all the nuggets Tolkien left for us to explore. _Laws and Customs Among the Eldar_ is certainly the guidepost by which many choose to hang their hats on in regard to many of the tropes we find in fanfiction, but I am not one of them. In fact, in my mind—and in agreement with many others out in our fandom—I choose to see the _Laws and Customs_ as records that have come down through the line of Men, retelling what they have heard, read, about these aspects of Elven life a sort of palimpsest.

* * *

Findekáno- Fingon

Findaráto-Finrod

Turukáno-Turgon

Nolofinwë-Fingolfin

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day at the Square **

1466 Year of the Trees

Findaráto and Findekáno were walking the Great Square. It was a lovely day. It appeared that all the elves of Tirion were walking the paths of the Great Square. Galathilion, the White Tree, flanked by the Mindon, the great tower of Ingwë, stood bright and tall. The cousins made quite the pair, one golden haired, the other raven, both tall, clearly sons of the House of Finwë. They circled the square deep in conversation, ignoring the giggles and whispers of groups of elven maidens that passed them as they made their way in the opposite direction.

Indeed it was a favored pastime of the mostly Noldor populace of Tirion to flock to the Great Square on certain High Days, dressed in elegant yet casually charming wear and walk around the Great Square. Families would take little ones and enjoy the puppeteers that would set up stages at different points of the Square. Food vendors appeared selling the latest favorites of the city folk. Others offered their wares to those interested in silken handkerchiefs, arts and crafts, jewelry fashionable amongst the young of Tirion, books, and more. Down the marbled steps that led down from the Great Square were a series of intimate amphitheaters and during the High Days the great crowds of Tirion could sit and watch musicians and playwrights perform their latest creations. It was a sight to behold, full of color, laughter, and life—an endeavor wholly Noldorin.

Young elves took the opportunity to meet with lovers, sneak a glance, share a smile with one's object of affection, or in the case of Findaráto and Findekáno, sigh with the greatest sentiment of unrequited love for it was known that these two Lords were not to be bothered. Findaráto, for his part, was in love with Amarië, daughter of a noble Vanyarin family that dwelt in Tirion as part of Finwë's courts, ambassadors of the High King Ingwë.

But those elves a little bit older, not prone to the tender love struck ways of those nearing or just passed their majority walked the square with more confident airs, looking for different types of pastimes, more mischievous in nature. Thus Findekáno, for his part, was not interested in catching the attention of love struck maidens fresh from the lavish parties that celebrated their coming of age. He was interested in something of a different sort.

"Tell me cousin, when are you going to find that special someone," Findaráto spoke, with not a hint of amusement, though the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise.

Findekáno groaned, "Not you too. My atto and amil have been badgering me of late. What is it with the lot of you!"

Findaráto turned to study Findekáno's reaction. He was running his hands through his hair, his hands extended punctuating his words, eyes bright blue grey shining brightly as he went through his well rehearsed list of why he had not married. Findaráto, sensing Káno wasn't going to let up, came around him putting his hands on his shoulders forcing Káno to an abrupt stop.

Káno now focused on the golden haired elf's face that was a mere inches from his.

"Cousin, it was in jest. I only meant to elicit a bit of colour from you, but what I have gotten is a litany!"

Káno's face relaxed as he stared at his cousin, the twinkle in Findaráto's eyes brighter. "No, what I sense here is Arafinwën deviousness. You seek to divert my attention from a deeper cause. I am no maiden Ingoldo, you cannot offer me sweet words with one hand and with the other seek your true will." Káno lifted his chin in a show of playful defiance. The cousins always tried to get a rise out of each other.

Findaráto dropped his hands from Káno's shoulders, laughing merrily. "Astaldo, of course you see through my words." The two began circling the Great Square again. "It was a transparent attempt on my part," Findaráto continued, with a casual shrug.

"So then, what is it you really want to ask me Ingoldo?" Káno astutely guessed.

The color now rose to Findaráto's cheeks, "Káno you must say yes." He now looked at Káno his face clouded over with the look of one who was bound to an ill-fated love.

"Stop with your supplications cousin," Káno slapped Findaráto on the arm. "You are delicious my cousin, but your charms will go no further here," Káno offered, a sly grin gracing his handsome face.

Findaráto offered him a cheeky grin in return. "Well then I'll come to it, but you still cannot say no. I need you to come with me and Amarië to the shows tonight."

"No!" Káno immediately exclaimed. "I will not be your minder. You are both adults. Findaráto you live on your own. Amarië stays with you there."

Findaráto was now honestly disconcerted. "I know," he groaned, "but she has just returned from Taniquetil. You would not believe how challenging her parents make it for us to court. Their damn Vanyarin codes of behavior are ludicrous, ludicrous!" Findaráto's eyes were now storming. "Amarië has never been to the late shows and I want to take her their so badly," Findaráto implored his older cousin.

"And why not Turukáno? He and Elenwë would most certainly join you. Wait, I know, Elenwë has the same strictures upon her. I hear Turukáno wailing about it. I always tell him, like I tell you, serves you right for mixing up with those stiff backs."

Findaráto replied, "It is always an extreme with you Káno. They are not all so bad. They can be insufferable but also delightful. Just look at my Amarië."

"Yes and we both know what happens when a Vanya marries a Noldo, they become one of us, not the other way around. Amarië may be confined by Vanyarin dictates but the moment you marry, their customs dictate she is now of your House." Káno paused, Findaráto said nothing. He continued, almost speaking to himself, "I will never understand why those damn stiff backs hold their women with such low regard. They take a gift and lock it up, the true nobility and strength left to wither, never to reckon the learning of skill, exploring the many paths of potential."

"And we Noldor provide that for our women?" Findaráto replied, in agreement with Káno's assessment of Vanyarin gender roles, but also aware of the limitations of his own.

Káno held up his hand in acquiescence. "It is true, we are not yet learned enough to offer women their rightful place, but we are debating it. Just in council the other day your sister and mine presented a most eloquent and successful petition to be allowed into trades heretofore closed to women, with the support of _anammë_ [grandmother] no less." The notion that Indis offered the women support was not lost on the two cousins.

Findaráto smiled, a look of pride overtaking his countenance, "Yes, I heard, though I also caught wind from Írissë that you were very helpful offering them insights as to what the naysayers would most certainly counter with."

Káno blushed, "Írissë and Artanis have as much right to choose their own path as you or I do. If by my will, my heart, and my hand I can help them achieve that, then I will."

Findaráto placed his arm around his cousin's shoulders, embracing him as they walked. "Can you imagine Ingwë's surprise to hear from his representatives that his own sister lent her name to the petition?"

Káno snorted, "Oh how I would love to see his face. Grandfather was just as surprised, but he voted in favor. Indeed most of our council agreed that it was time. Maedhros was there as representative of his father. I must say the scoundrel was most eloquent in his support of the bill."

"Were you there Káno?" Findaráto asked.

"Yes, I was in the gallery. I was waiting for…" His voice dropped off.

"For the scoundrel?" Findaráto astutely guessed, eliciting a snort from Káno.

Káno held his gaze ahead of him, offering no further words.

"Fine," Findaráto gave up, "we shall not speak of that. But please do say you will join us?"

Káno laughed, "I was going to ask why you have not cajoled my brother, but I know he would dare not cross Elenwë's parents and dream of taking her to such a scandalous place."

"Exactly," Findaráto replied. "Turukáno was mortified with the mere thought of taking his beloved and risking the ire of her parents." Findaráto paused, looking for a way to say what he was thinking. "Káno?"

Káno's interest was now piqued. He knew this tone of voice coming from Findaráto, always thoughtful but to the point.

"You must speak with Turukáno. He risks the ire of Elenwë. She is not like Amarië. I know they have just begun to see one another, but Turukáno is behaving rather oddly."

Káno was massaging his temple with his fingers, groaning, "Dearest brother, ready to fuck up another relationship before it has begun?" Káno now looked expectantly at Findaráto. "And have you spoken to him about this. You two are close."

Findaráto sighed, "I tried, but you know how stubborn he is. Once he has set his way to something he thinks is right he does not move, like a damn boulder."

Káno laughed. He knew his brother's stubbornness too well. Káno had given up offering Turukáno advice as he simply dismissed it. Turukáno did not believe Káno could offer any helpful advice as he was more the consummate bachelor, while beloved of maidens, never one to explore one flower closely. The brothers were close in other regards, hunting and riding together, helping their father build their home in the country, along with Írissë, but when it came to matters of the heart, the divide was great. Only Írissë could bridge that space between the two.

Findaráto shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he will not hear it from either of us." Findaráto now looked at Káno with a devilish grin, "Elenwë just wishes Turukáno would take her into a nice meadow and TAKE her. She's rather bored and ready to offer up what she calls her ironic state of virginity."

"And what, pray tell, does she mean by that?" Káno snorted.

"I shouldn't be sharing this with you," Findaráto winced, a bit embarrassed by his own need to gossip. "In fact Amarië would kill me as she was herself sworn to secrecy."

"I'll hear none of that," Káno hotly demanded, "out with it!"

"Fine, fine. Elenwë just wants Turukáno to fuck her brains out."

Káno had to stop walking as he doubled over with laughter, motioning for Findaráto to finish his sordid tale.

"But your brother is so damn consumed with her Vanyarin honor and this and that nonsense that he is clueless."

"Oh dear," Káno breathed, trying to regain self-control, "Turukáno! He can be so blind some times, my big oaf of a brother." Káno straightened, smoothing out the simple blue tunic he wore, very unlike those favoured in Noldorin society. Káno was a bit of a trailblazer, finding that fitting in was boring. He favored boldness and vision instead. Yet ironically Káno was more committed to ideas and so consumed in working towards his visions that the thought of putting too much effort into appearance was secondary. As a result he received much push back and advice on how to represent his station. This chaffed Káno, and he found that what he wore was like the first hammer strike in a rock, enough to get elves to rethink simple things before moving on to bigger issues. In that regard some said he was like Fëanor, but Káno rebuked that comparison. If anything he was his father's son, thinking about fomenting circumstances that would allow the Noldor to grow in ways that might not be perceived.

In fact, many of the maidens who wistfully cast their eyes his way saw a bit of a rebel who wore his hair with simple plaits, woven with striking threads of gold, but his hair otherwise loose. Other elves had discreetly started imitating his clothing, asking tailors to create the look so favored by one of their Noldorin princes. Fewer still were bold enough to mimic his hairstyle, all except the sons of Fëanor. It started a bit in jest, but the simplicity of it won them over and they too found the easiness of it appealing.

It wasn't that Káno didn't respect tradition, the meaning of the plaits of a house or deeds of valour. He just found that his generation had not done much to earn them. He felt they had become simply ornamental.

"Very well then, I will go with you," Káno declared, eliciting a hearty approval from Findaráto.

"Excellent, then I will meet you at the amphitheaters at dusk?" Findaráto replied, now dancing with excitement.

"I will be there," Káno offered, a knowing smirk on his face.

With that, Findaráto departed, quickly making his way to his bachelor apartment. Káno continued walking the Great Square, stopping to eat and talk to acquaintances here and there. He spied his mother perusing one of the vendor's booths, speaking with her close friend and mother of Findaráto, Eärwen.

"_Amil, onónëamil_," Káno greeted his mother and aunt.

"_Yonya_," Anairë replied, kissing her son's brow, "are you on your way home?"

"No ama, I was just enjoying the day. I will stay with you if you like," Káno added hopefully, feeling quite like the child needing his mother.

"Of course Astaldo!" Anairë answered, happy to spend time with her son.

"_Onónëamil_," Káno directed himself to Eärwen, "I just left your son off at the southern steps. I am sure if he would have known you were here he would have joined us."

Eärwen laughed, "Indeed Káno. I spied the two of you going on about Elbereth knows what!"

Káno blushed, feeling more and more like a child being found out at something naughty. He buried his face in his mother's arms, feeling comforted by the familiar smell of her.

Anairë patted his head, "Now look Eärwen. You've made my Káno cry."

Káno offered a muffled laugh, unwilling to tear himself away from his mother.

"As much as I am enjoying you leaning on me, I'd like to move on but you are quite heavy _yonya_," Anairë giggled as Káno was resting his weight on her.

Suddenly Anairë's feet were off the ground, tightly held in Káno's arms. "Then I will carry you ama."

"Put me down!" Anairë shrieked, her beautiful Káno's spirit a radiant star that inspired much brightness.

Káno gently set his mother on his feet and offered Eärwen if she too would like to be carried like the queens of exotic far off places. The three spent the remainder of the afternoon, exploring the Great Square, pausing to speak to the folk who came to them to offer traditional Noldorin greetings of reverence.

**)()()()()(**

_Onónëamil_- sister mother/aunt

_Yonya_-my son


	2. Chapter 2: Harlots &Passion Format fix

Findekáno/ Káno - Fingon

Findaráto/Ingoldo/Ingo-Finrod

Turukáno-Turgon

Chapter 2: Harlots and Passion

Káno waited by the southern stairs of the Great Square that meandered down to the open courtyards that offered spaces for gathering amidst the grand white buildings that spilled in opulence down the heights of Túna. He spotted four golden heads heading in his direction.

"What is going on here?" Káno muttered as he spotted Findaráto, Amarië, another elf and Elenwë. Turgon, however was not in sight. As the group approached Káno, he could see that his cousin was mortified. Clearly something was amiss. Káno recognized the other elf as Amarië's father. "Dearest cousin have you been discovered?" Káno smiled inwardly.

Káno closed the distance between himself and the group, offering a greeting to the group, "_Aiya_, Hail," Káno offered bowing his head to the group.

"_Vandë omentaina_, well met Nolofinwion" the elder elf Cemendur offered.

"Greetings cousin," Findaráto offered, his face betraying no emotion.

Amarië and Elenwë silently acknowledged Káno, offering a graceful bend of the head. There was a slight blush in Amarië's cheeks as she looked to Káno with pleading eyes.

"Findaráto tells me you will be escorting my daughter this evening?" Cemendur offered, the seriousness of his inquiry palpable on his stern face.

"I am my lord. I hope this is met with your approval?" Káno smoothly replied not breaking eye contact with the elf that stood a bit shorter than him.

Cemendur paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "I wish it were your brother here tonight but my niece Elenwë tells me that he has business to attend to on this the High Day. Now tell me what sort of man does business on the High Day?" Cemendur's expression betrayed his displeasure.

Káno replied, "Your niece is correct, my brother is attending to business, but of the family nature. He is helping father prepare our country home for our arrival a few days from now." Before Cemendur could reply that Fingolfin was in the city, Káno added, "_Atarinya_, my father, was not able to leave the city as he had to attend to court business and Turukáno volunteered to fill in his stead. No better way to spend the High Day than for the business of family," Káno added, offering the elder elf a warm smile.

"No indeed. There is no offence in that," Cemendur replied.

Findaráto's face was unreadable, though Káno could sense that he was seething beneath. The heavy-handed piety of Amarië's father was a bit much; though Káno could also see that underneath the veneer of Vanyarin observance was a father's concern for his daughter. Káno could not criticize him for that. The grandson's of Finwë were nothing if not notorious. Yes, Findaráto was not in the same light as his other cousins, but nevertheless he was not blameless for some of the accusations laid at his feet. _Double standards much? _Káno could hear Irissë's voice in his head. He smiled casually observing the group, wondering where his beloved sister was.

"Respectfully my lord," Káno continued, "Do we have your approval to take in the offerings of Tirion under the light of Telperion?"

Cemendur laughed, knowing the stubbornness of Káno quite well from his time at Court, "Nolofinwion, do not disappoint me."

"Never my lord," Káno answered, offering Cemendur a bow.

"Very well then, I leave my treasures in your hands," Cemendur replied, offering Amarië and Elenwë to Káno who gracefully accepted the outstretched hands of each.

)()()()()(

The now light-hearted group wound their way down the steps, passing through a narrow street. Káno recognized the way, offering Findaráto a wicked smile. "My, my Ingo, not only will dearest Amarië experience the Shows for the first time," he purred winking at Amarië, "you take us to the lower levels?"

Amarië laughed lightly, "Káno I am not some tender hearted elf child. I demanded that Ingo take me to the Shows and not bother with the more restrained varieties. If one is to see, one might as well see what the real bother is about."

Findaráto turned and kissed Amarië on the cheek, his cheeks rosy with amusement and anticipation.

"And what of you Elenwë? I was surprised you should accompany us this evening?" Káno asked offering a reproaching glare at Findaráto.

Elenwë quickly defended Findaráto, "Uncle felt I should accompany Amarië as well." She paused, staring more intently at Káno. "He felt you were singly unsuitable of the task."

Káno raised his eyebrow in response, a knowing smirk gracing his handsome face.

Elenwë continued, "But a male chaperone was required nevertheless and so I volunteered myself to partner in your task." She scrunched her nose, adding, "I do not see why I cannot also enjoy myself on a night out seeing that your brother has chosen the company of the sailing crew. They compete on the morrow."

Findaráto and Káno shared a knowing look. Turukáno certainly had a knack for choosing unwisely. _Or_, Káno thought to himself, _too easily swayed by his peer's cheavanist attitudes on what was appropriate for men, _though Turukáno was nothing of the sort_—_most of the time.

Elenwë added, more resolutely, "Friends, let us enjoy ourselves this evening. I am as equally enthused as Amarië to experience my first Show!" Elenwë couldn't contain her excitement, giggles spilling forth as she clutched her cousin who also jumped in anticipation.

)()()()()(

As the mingling lights of the trees faded into the silver light of Telperion and innocent minds and hearts made their way home to dream of valor and magical creatures, the music and plays that graced the amphitheaters would put their merry tunes and sonnets aside for more somber tones, bawdy tales, or simply outrageous feasts where only rogues dared tread.

And Findaráto led them to the most mischievous of all spots, where a merry troop of performers offered music and words for the crowd that was sitting on the hillside of the natural amphitheater. A performer was welcoming the crowd, offering colourful greetings.

"Kisses we offer thee and only by the three. We will sting you like the bee though only if you plea. So gather round and don't make a sound." The performer spotted Findaráto and Findekáno settling themselves, and offered the following: "Now Lords of renown, bound by no crown, walk on our ground. Let none say here that wicked tongues folly the impressionable young. But under such frocks are great big cocks, Oh me that my boat must dock!" The crowd whistled and jeered, laughing and clapping.

Findaráto offered loudly in reply, "My boat moored in your throat?"

Others offered equally colorful responses. The performer responded more quickly and more bitingly eliciting moans and groans of pleasure from the crowd. Wine and food were flowing freely offered by elves that silently and discretely made their ways to the groups settled on the lawn.

It was a merrily debauched atmosphere. Káno was watching Amarië and Elenwë as the performance got under way. Amarië was thoroughly enjoying herself, exchanging inappropriate words with Findaráto. As for Findaráto, he was the most carefree and relaxed that Káno had seen in a long while. He was glad that he was able to help them have this night.

Elenwë on the other hand he could not discover. Not only did he not want to appear like the overprotective brother, but he could not quite make out her face as she settled a little bit ahead of him. Soon Káno lost interest in those around him as he studied the crowd. He knew she would soon arrive and so he looked expectantly around him.

An elf maiden, or what appeared to be an elf maiden graced the stage, her costume indecorous; the colour on her face scandalous. She, which was really a man dressed as a harlot, began the soliloquy, prancing around the stage rather absurdly.

"'_In the territory of ….[ignorance] there was formerly a most severe law, which, without any distinction, condemned all such women to be burnt as were detected by their husbands in adultery. Whilst this law was in force, it chanced that a beautiful young lady, named Heldandil, was surprised by her husband with her gallant, a young gentleman of the same city, in her own chamber.'"_ The crowd hissed with disapproval, some mockingly yelling, "off with her head!"

The performer continued, "_'Lumnaner, for that was the husband's name, was so provoked at this, that he could scarcely refrain from putting them both to death, and forbore it only out of regard to his own life; but yet he resolved that the law should effect what he durst not accomplish with his own hand — the death, namely, of his wife. Having, therefore, sufficient testimony to prove the fact, he had her summoned before the court. The lady, who was of an undaunted spirit, resolved to make her appearance, contrary to the advice of her friends, choosing rather to die by a resolute confession of the truth, than abscond and live basely in exile or, by denying the fact, show herself unworthy of the lover with whom she had this intrigue.'"_

The performer paused to survey the crowd, eliciting whistles. The harlot asked the crowd, "What say ye all? Shall we condemn Heldandil to death?" With this more performers emerged to the stage. On one corner Heldandil also a man dressed as a maiden, was hungrily exploring a handsome looking ellon, their exploits growing in response as the crowd cheered them on. In the other appeared Lumnaner, an ellon dressed as a fat, golden haired elf. As soon as he appeared the crowd booed as he ripped Heldandil from her lover.

"Shall we hear more of the tale?"

The audience exploded with affirmation, the harlot continuing to narrate the story as the actors continued playing their parts.

The tale continued: _"'Being brought, then, before the lord-provost, attended by a great number of friends of both sexes, and encouraged all the way to deny it, she _

_asked him, with a firm voice and steady countenance, what he had to say to her. The provost, seeing her beauty, her noble deportment, and greatness of spirit, began to pity her, fearing lest she should confess something which would force him, for the sake of his honour to condemn her to death. Being constrained, however, to interrogate her upon the charge preferred before him, he said to her, 'Madam, here is Lumnaner, your husband, who affirms that he has taken you in adultery, and insists that I pronounce sentence of death upon you, according to the law in that case ; but this I can- not do, unless you yourself confess it; therefore take care what answers you make, and tell me if this accusation of his be true." The lady, without showing the least concern, replied, "My lord, it is true, that Lumnaner is my husband, and that he found me in the arms of,'"_ the elf paused searching the crowd until she fixed on Káno.

The performer repeated her line, _"'The lady, without showing the least concern, replied, 'My lord, it is true, that Lumnaner is my husband, and that he found me in the arms of, Findekáno, where I have been many a time, for the great love I bear him, nor will I ever deny it;'"_ The gathered elves cheered loudly, Káno laughed, offering a bow of his head acknowledging his overblown reputation.

The performer licked her lips, more like his lips as he hungrily looked upon Káno, continuing with the tale of poor Heldandil. _"'But you must know, at the same time, that laws ought to be alike for all, and made with the consent of those persons whom they concern. Now, in this law of yours, it is quite otherwise; for it is binding only on us poor women, who are much better able than men to satisfy many, and moreover none of us ever consented to, or were even consulted about the making of it. I call it, therefore, a most iniquitous law.'"_

Again the noise of the crowd caused the performer to pause waiting for the rowdy noise to dissipate. Elenwë surprised Káno. She was yelling with abandon offering her own very colorful words. Káno was pleased. As Findaráto had shared with him, there was much more to Elenwë. Suddenly another female voice from the crowd caught his attention.

The voice yelled, "And we certainly can satisfy more than one!" Many ellith cheered in agreement adding more colourful commentary.

Káno's jaw dropped. It was Irissë! Of course it would be Irissë. She was there with friends of hers that Káno did not know as well, but he caught her looking back at him a question in her eyes as she looked at Elenwë who was leaning against Amarië for support as she was overcome with laughter, but in doing so had moved closely against Káno in a way that suggested intimacy between the two. He had not noticed as it was usual for crowds to come together, throwing damned modesty into the wind. He offered her a shrug before the performer resumed her story in Heldandil's voice.

"'_If you are disposed to take away my life for the breach of it, why of course you may; but, before you pass sentence, I entreat one little favour of you, that is, that you would ask my husband whether, at all times, and as often as he pleased, I have not yielded myself fully to his desires, without ever saying him nay." Lumnaner, without waiting to be questioned by the provost, declared at once, that the lady had never failed to respond to his wishes in that respect. 'Well, then, master provost,' said the lady, 'if he has always had from me as much as he wanted and wished, what, I ask, was I to do with what was left? Should I throw it to the dogs? Is it not much better to gratify with it a man who loves me more than himself, than to let it be lost or spoiled?'"_

The performer paused, as the crowd roared with laughter. "And what do you think poor Heldandil's compatriots replied. Many a version was offered until the performer raised her hand requesting silence, offering Heldandil's peers' version:

"'_All the principal people of the city were present to hear this process, and after laughing heartily at this humorous question, they cried out, as with one voice, 'The lady says well; she is quite right!' Before they broke up, the law, by the interposition of the lord-provost, was moderated so far as to apply only to such women as wronged their husbands for the sake of money. So Lumnaner departed from the court, covered with shame and confusion, whilst the lady, snatched as it were out of the fire, returned victorious to her own house.'"_ [1].

The harlot bowed, the elven crowd cheered, drinks were consumed, and the atmosphere grew merrier. The performers made their way off stage to take part of the merry-making amongst the crowd, though perform they never stopped; for this was indeed the Show, an intimate part of it.

Káno spied Irissë making her way to them.

In the meantime Findaráto asked Elenwë what Káno dare not. "Do you believe that ellith are thus confined?"

Elenwë snorted most un-lady like, "Really Ingo? You know that while the likes of you," she offered piercing glares and Findaráto and Káno, "are free to poke your manhood where you will, we must pretend to be virtuous." She held her hand up, motioning for Findaráto to hold his tongue, "And tell me Ingo are you commanded to stay in the company of your parents most evenings to weave, paint or do whatever mind numbing craft has been thought up for you because it will make you a good wife?"

Ingo said nothing.

Amarië replied, indignation colouring her cheeks. "Of course you don't Ingo nor you Káno." She slapped Káno on his leg, provoking a "Hey what did I do?"

"You Káno," Amarië declared, "Think us Vanyarin women are all the same, content to sit around while our father's make choices for us, but it is not an easy choice. Should we rebuke those who loves us or make the best of our circumstances?"

Káno was about to speak when he was interrupted by Irissë. "Now what are you all going on about. I must know at once." Irissë settled herself snugly against Káno, draping herself across his lap, almost like a warning to him and Elenwë.

"Cousin," Findaráto cried out, leaning over to lay a kiss on Irissë's cheek. Elenwë also happily greeted Irissë, clumsily reaching over to hug her, but as she bent over to hug Irissë, Elenwë's elbow that was propping her up buckled and she flew forward into Irissë and Káno. She grabbed the first thing she could, ending up taking hold of Káno high on his inner thigh.

"Oh," Elenwë gasped, her face red with embarrassment.

Káno smoothly replied, "I did not take you to be so bold Elenwë!"

"Scoundrel!" she shrieked with laughter as she rocked back onto her bottom.

Amarië and Findaráto laughed as well, enjoying the banter that was exchanged between the foursome. Irissë was not liking any of it, knowing that Findaráto and especially Amarië wished Turukáno was more like Káno so that they could have a fun couple to properly spend their evenings out with. But Elenwë , though she knew her to be a bold and lively spirit, betrayed a shadow of something when her hand landed on Káno. Irissë swore she glimpsed lust.

Irissë blurted out, "Where's Turukáno?"

Elenwë 's bright face clouded and Káno's smile disappeared. But Amarië's face grew stern as if she was angry with Turukáno. Irissë knew Amarië well enough so she slid next to her and waited for the golden haired maiden to reveal what troubled her. As Irissë chatted with Amarië, one of the performers, the Harlot made her way to the group. Irissë knew this was the opportunity to spirit Amarië away.

"We will be back," Irissë announced, nobody halting their departure as the need to relieve one's self was much needed with the amount of wine that flowed.

The Harlot approached Findaráto, gently picking up one of his braids. "So lovely Noldorin Gold," and turning her eyes to Káno, saucily added, "so lovely Noldorin Gold bound in Raven black. What I would give to watch the sport that causes such locks to come undone and be bound in one another."

Káno leaned back on his hands, a self-assured look on his face. "My cousin is beautiful is he not?"

The remainder of this chapter cannot be posted on this site as it does not meet the ratings guidelines. If you would like to continue reading this story please visit either:

archiveofourown-if the link does not appear look for the story under my name, fadesintothewest or the title of the story.

( archiveofourown works / 869375 / chapters / 1669285)

or

Faerie Tolkien Fanfiction –see notes above if link doesn't appear

. ?sid=1105

Please note the remainder of this story has Adult content, including explicit sex.

1] The story that the Harlot tells is taken directly from _The Decameron_, Novel 7,by Giovanni Boccaccio. The italicized portions are from _The Decameron._ Replaced the original name of Rinaldo de' Pugliesi with Lumnaner, which means Burdensome/Oppressive Man. Replaced the original name Filippa with Heldandil, which means naked lover/friend. Quenya names taken from quenya_names_ . I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
